A Loving Proposal
by WolfGirl15
Summary: After David's heart filled proposal, he and Bryan head back to their place where Bryan shows David just how much he appreciates what David did.


A New Normal Fanfic

Title: A Loving Proposal

Word Count: 1,595

Rating: Mature

**Summary**: After David's heart filled proposal, he and Bryan head back to their place where Bryan shows David just how much he appreciates what David did.

I do not own, The New Normal.

* * *

Bryan couldn't believe that he was looking at the small little being on the small screen; a little person was that was going to be theirs, his and David's. "Oh David," Bryan said still looking at the screen, "David look, you could he his or hers tiny little fingers." He reached out and touched the screen. A big smile plastered on his face.

When he turned around to give David a well-deserved hug and kiss, he saw David lowered onto on knee, Bryan's mind went blank for a second, "What are you doing, It is my birthday?" he asked.

David held out his hand for Bryan to take hold, "I wanted to do it like this," he said, "In front of our baby," he took Bryan's other hand into his, "So that one day, he or she could say, I was there, I was there when my daddies got engaged."

Bryan couldn't believe it, his boyfriend, no soon to be fiancé, was proposing in the most romantic way ever. He still stood there as David continued.

"There was this moment," David said as he was remembering, "at Shania's fake wedding when I looked over at you, and the tears in your eyes were real. I always knew how important getting married was to you, and it wasn't until that moment that I truly understood what commitment meant." The largest grin fell on David's lips, "where having a baby Bryan," he said giving a chuckle, "This is our family." He took a breath, "you me and that kid." Bryan looked over at Goldie who was holding the Doppler wand still then back at David as he continued, "Family is the ultimate commitment, getting married just seems," he stopped to think of the word, "Easy."

"But you don't believe in it," Bryan replied touched that his boyfriend was doing this for them and their child.

"But you do," David responded. "And I believe in us." They both stared lovingly into each other's eyes, faintly chuckling at each other. David looked over a Goldie.

"Oh!" she said and reached over her other shoulder to grab something, Bryan let out a small chuckle as the candy pop ring.

"Bryan Collins," David started.

"Oh my god, it's happening!" Bryan freaked as David slid the candy ring onto his finger.

"Will you do me the honour of being my husband?" David finished looking straight into Bryan's eyes.

Bryan could not believe it, his boyfriend, no fiancé just asked him to married him, someone who did not believe in marriage just got down on one knee, just gave the most heart filled and romantic speech ever and asked him to marry him, there was no way he was going to say no. "Yes."

David stood up right away and grabbed Bryan's face and bringing his lips to Bryan's send all his emotions through the kiss as their baby steady rhythmic heartbeat was heard in the background.

Bryan brought the kiss deeper with David responding before there was a clearing of the voice.

"Uh, Guys, I'm still here." Goldie said still holding the Doppler wand.

The Couple broke away and smiled at Goldie, "Were engaged!" Bryan announced.

"I see that, I was there," Goldie smiled. "Can I get this off; it's kinda drying on my skin."

"Oh sorry about that," David said and help Goldie get the gel off her stomach and turned the machine off, but not before making a copy of the video. He helped Goldie off the table and moved the machine back to where it is supposed to go before declaring that it was time to go home.

Bryan was still in shock over the fact that he was now engaged, engaged to the man who he was starting a family with.

David blew out all the candles and decided that he was going to come in early tomorrow to get rid of the decorations, but not before grabbing a small bouquet and handing it to Goldie thanking her for her help. He walked over to Bryan and gave him one more kiss before lacing their fingers together and leaving the office.

They dropped Goldie off at her place and drove to their house, a house with no to interrupt them. "I am engaged." Bryan said as soon as he walked through the door.

"Yes we are," He brought Bryan over to the couch where he slid the candy ring off Bryan's finger much to Bryan's protest and placed it on the coffee table. He grabbed both of Bryan's hands and held them in his own.

"You are the most important person to me, and I would do anything and everything for you just to see your smile every day. And pretty soon, together we will be doing it for our child, as husband and husband, together." David said and reached over and pulled Bryan into a searing kiss.

Bryan grabbed the side of David's head for a better angle, "and you are the most important person in my life as well." He replied and kissed David deeply.

He opened his mouth and allowed David to slip his tongue in as David pushed Bryan on his back. Bryan gave a moan as David hands started trailing all over Bryan's body, he slid off Bryan's beige coat and placed it on the ground.

Bryan did not care where his coat landed, only that he wanted David's jacket off as well. Piece by piece David and Bryan took turns taking each other's clothes off until they were clad in only their boxers.

"Let's move this to the room," David whispered into Bryan's ear then taking the lobe into his mouth and sucking on it a little. Bryan gave a moan filled yes and allowed David to pull him up where he pulled him into the bedroom and pushed him onto their bed where they continued kissing.

"I love you so much," David said as he straddled Bryan pushing both their members together.

"I love you too," Bryan moaned bucking his hips to feel the friction of David's cock against his. David gave a moan and moved his hands to Bryan's waist and playing with the waistband of Bryan's boxers.

Bryan gave a grunted moan as David's hand went under the fabric to grasp the hardening flesh, Bryan's moans got louder and David's hand stocked his penis. He help David take off his boxers and flinging them somewhere in the room before he flipped them both over crouching down to David's boxers and grabbing the waistband and pulling them off his body until he came face to face with David straining member.

"You are so beautiful," Bryan mumbled before placing a kiss on the very tip that made David buck his hips hoping for Bryan's mouth. "And so impatient." He chuckled before grabbing David's cock and wrapping his mouth around the member swirling his tongue around tip before taking as much as David as he could.

"Oh my god, don't stop Bryan." David moaned, as his fiancé worked his mouth, he tried bucking his hips, but Bryan grabbed them and help them still as he bobbed his head.

"Bryan, I love you, love you much!" David moaned, he could feel his orgasm building. Bryan could tell to, he stopped and leaned up to give David a kiss. Before reaching over to his side and grabbing a bottle of lube as well as condom.

He placed the condom beside David and lubed up his fingers, he placed a little lube on David member and teased it a little spreading the lube around his fingers and David member before moving down to David hole and pushing a finger in.

David gave a loud moan as Bryan's finger moved in and out before adding another one and repeating the process until Bryan declared that he was ready. He watched as his fiancé ripped open the condom and applied lube to himself and spreading it around before moving between his legs.

"I love you," Bryan whispered her guiding his cock into David breeching his body. David reached up and grabbed Bryans head and kissed him passionately as Bryan moved in and out of his body, he locked eyes with Bryan and they stayed that way as Bryan slowly and lovingly made love to his soon to be husband.

Nearing their peaks, David gave Bryan one more kisses and whispering his love for him before his body filled with pleasure. Bryan trailing behind him a few seconds after and then moving to the side so he did not collapse on top of his worn out fiancé.

"I love you Bryan Collins," David whispered giving his intended a kiss.

"And I Love you David Murray," Bryan whispered before pulling David up off the bed and pulling him to the bathroom.

He turned on the tub and placed the stopper in and watched as the water filled the tub before placing some scented bubble bath into the tub. He placed David in the tub, grabbed a couple candles lighting them before turning the lights off and allowing the candle light to fill the room as he stepped into the tub as well and turning the water off once it reached a certain height and leaned against David.

"This is one of the best days I had ever had." Bryan replied as David grabbed a washcloth and started washing Bryan's chest.

David kissed the top of Bryan's spine, his washcloth filled hand still trailing over Bryan's body lovingly as he whispered, "This is one of my best days as well."


End file.
